This application pertains generally to the art of display holders and, more particularly, to such holders in the form of a rectangular frame for displaying cards, posters and pictures or the like.
Display cards, posters and pictures or the like are commonly mounted in display frames which can be taken apart for changing the card, poster or pictures. For example, large office buildings commonly have information display cards mounted in frames at many different locations throughout the building. A plurality of information display cards may be mounted in a common frame on each floor adjacent the elevators. The display cards may carry room numbers, names or other information. Buildings may also have one or more display cards secured to a wall or door for each office. Movement of tenants requires changing of the display cards.
Posters or advertising cards are also commonly mounted in frames which can be taken apart so the advertising can be changed periodically. Pictures of various types are also mounted in separable frames for changing of the pictures at desired intervals.
In display frames of the type described, vandalism is a serious problem when the frame can be readily disassembled by anyone because the display cards, posters and pictures are stolen, and pieces of the frame may also become lost. If the frame is mounted to a wall or other planar surface for easy removal thereof, the entire frame and its contents may be stolen.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a display frame which cannot be easily removable from the planar surface to which it is mounted, and which cannot be easily disassembled except by an authorized person having a special tool. At the same time, it is desirable to provide a display frame which is aesthetically pleasing and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.